


One Date, One Cry For Help, and One Traumatized Waiter

by Lysmata



Series: Layla Luthor-Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Date Night, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara and Layla are "brave", Lena is "incredibly brave", Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysmata/pseuds/Lysmata
Summary: Kara and Lena are leaving their daughter at home for a much-deserved date night. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Layla Luthor-Danvers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758997
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	One Date, One Cry For Help, and One Traumatized Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little peek into the lives of Kara, Lena, and Layla Luthor-Danvers. Perhaps they'll be featured in future fics. ;) Special shoutout to one very special friend without whom this, and many other ideas, would not exist. Sadly Kara and Lena are not mine, but Layla certainly is. Enjoy!

“And you’re sure you’re going to be okay?” Kara asked anxiously. She was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her flowery dress and looked completely unlike the famed superhero that had spent the last two decades as the beloved protector of National City and the planet.

Layla rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. “Yes Ieiu, I’ll be alright,” she reassured her mother as she sprawled casually on the couch and flipped through the channels searching for something to watch. “And if anything goes wrong, I can always call Aunt Alex. You know she’s always ready to come guns blazing.” 

Kara shot her daughter a glance and was about to comment when Lena walked out of their bedroom in a purple dress that took the Kryptonian’s breath away. “Are you ready to go, darling?” she asked, rummaging in her purse for her keys and not noticing Kara gawking at her.

“You look…” Kara stammered, struggling to find the words despite her illustrious career as a journalist. 

“Like you should put your tongue back in your mouth?” Layla drawled in a manner far too similar to Lena’s. She met her blonde mother’s narrowed eyes with an all-too-innocent grin and Kara’s mock indignation broke with a soft chuckle. 

Keys located, Lena moved over to her wife and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, silencing whatever teasing reply Kara was no doubt trying to respond to their daughter with. “There we go, tongue back in mouth,” she said, throwing a wink Layla’s way as their daughter stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag. “I think we’d better go before Layla loses it.” She left Kara’s side to press a kiss to Layla’s forehead. “Call if you need anything.”

Layla smiled brightly at her mothers, accepting a goodbye kiss from Kara too before shooing them away. “Go, enjoy your date,” she said. “I’ll be fine. You know I can handle myself.” Lena dragged Kara by the arm towards the door as the blonde continued to throw out warnings. 

“Remember to lock the doors! Close the windows! Keep your phone by you!”

“Kara, she’s sixteen, this isn’t her first time at home by herself.”

“Raaaao I knooooow, she’s our baby.”

Finally, their voices faded out as Lena had managed to open the door and wrestled Kara out of the house. Layla gave an amused sigh of relief. How her mother managed to move a superhero that had proven on many occasions to be immovable, she had no idea. She chalked it up to maybe having something to do with sixteen-plus years of married experience.

* * *

“Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, is everything alright with your meal so far?” the waiter asked politely with a smile. 

Lena glanced at her wife, who was currently too busy stuffing her face with the last of her potstickers to respond properly. Meanwhile, she was sure her own portions of salad and a rather spicy pasta would need to be boxed...if Kara didn’t get to it first. The pasta really did have quite the kick to it, and she could still feel it lightly burning her mouth. “Quite so,” she responded before adding, “Perhaps another order of the potstickers?” 

“Of course, consider this one on the house.” With that, he left them to their dinner to put in another order. 

Kara finished chewing and watched him leave. “Well that’s kind of them,” she commented, reaching over to grab one of Lena’s potstickers and frowning when Lena also pushed some salad onto her plate. 

“One free dish isn’t that much when we’ve already polished off five plates of potstickers,” Lena said, giving an endearing smile as Kara ate the salad with only a small amount of hesitation. _A decade and a half of marriage and promoting healthy eating is finally paying off_ , a voice in her head chimed in victoriously. “And being a new high-end place that happens to have very fancy potstickers, I’m sure they’re happy to get the publicity from us.” The business side of her wondered for a moment if the restaurant’s owners had researched what city consumed the most potstickers to open the place in, and if her wife had unintentionally skewed National City’s numbers.

“You’re doing the thing again,” Kara commented, snapping her wife out of her apparent daze. At Lena’s slightly raised eyebrow, she continued. “The thing where you start thinking about business and then you get into CEO mode and then suddenly you’ve bought me a restaurant.”

“It was two times, Kara,” Lena grumbled, but Kara only giggled and shook her head. 

“Sam said everyone on the board was so confused about why you bought two restaurants out of the blue,” the blonde laughed. “I don’t think they’ll appreciate you buying a third.” 

“Well, I’m not really concerned about what _they_ would appreciate right now,” Lena shot back with a smirk that she knew short-circuited Kara’s brain. As expected, Kara blushed an adorable pink and Lena leaned forward, capturing the Kryptonian’s lips in a loving kiss. She felt the blonde melting into her and she felt a familiar feeling of overwhelming happiness blossoming in her chest.

Until Kara suddenly stiffened and pulled back swiftly. Lena frowned worriedly, opening her eyes to find Kara’s panicked expression. “Kara? Wha--”

The blonde leaped out of her seat without another word, taking off running as she narrowly dodged the waiter returning with their free order of potstickers. Lena gawked as her wife disappeared out of the restaurant. The waiter placed the plate on the table hesitantly. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Lena blinked. “I think my pasta was too spicy for her.”

* * *

Kara put on more speed as she blasted through the sky towards their home. It had taken only seconds for her to recognize the shriek as Layla’s and she was out of the restaurant and into the sky only moments later. Dimly, she felt her phone buzzing but she ignored it. Part of her felt guilty for not waiting to tell Lena first but the other part told her Lena would rather she not waste time in responding to Layla’s call for help. In fact, the only time she spent was putting on her suit to grant her the increased maneuverability with her cape.

She landed in the backyard, her keys already in hand as she unlocked the door and threw it open. With a burst of speed, she ended up in the kitchen where Layla’s cry had originated, heat vision already powered up and ready to deal with whatever the threat may be. 

“Oh, hi Ieiu,” Layla said nonchalantly, sitting on the kitchen countertop. “Back from your date already?”

Kara narrowed her eyes, some instinct telling her not all was right with her daughter. She powered down her heat vision, locking eyes with the teen. Layla, for her part, blinked innocently. Things clicked. “Where’s the bug?”

“Oh thank Rao, it’s right there crawling under the table behind you,” Layla anxiously whispered. 

The blonde turned and yelped, spotting the offending spider making its way towards her, then flew out of the house as quickly as possible. Faintly behind her, she heard a “Uh thanks, Ieiu.” but she paid it no attention.

* * *

“Oh look, there she is,” Lena said, still trying to reassure the waiter who had spent the last several minutes apologizing for failing to warn them about the heat level of the pasta, despite the fact that she distinctly remembered him doing so. “See? It’s alright, don’t worry. Right Kara?”

Kara arrived at her side, vaguely looking as though she had just been flying. “Everything’s not alright, come with me,” she said urgently, almost panicked as she grabbed Lena’s arm and practically dragged her out of the restaurant. 

“Save our table, we’ll be right back, I promise!” Lena called to the clearly-traumatized waiter, who was practically on the verge of complete panic, before her wife had completely pulled her out of the restaurant, around the corner into an alley, and then up-up-and-away into the sky before Lena could get another word in.

Before she could question the blonde, Lena found herself back in their home, sitting on the kitchen countertop for some reason she couldn’t imagine. Kara, meanwhile, was also sitting on the countertop with her cape wrapped almost protectively around Layla who was smiling rather sheepishly. “Hi Mom,” she said weakly. “How’s your date?”

“Hi Layla,” Lena responded. “It’s...rather fascinating at the moment.” She glanced over at Kara, raising an eyebrow. “Darling?” 

Kara pointed at the ground by their kitchen table. “Spider,” she said simply, as though it explained everything. 

Lena glanced at where Kara pointed and, just as her wife had said, saw a small spider wandering rather aimlessly. She looked back at Kara and Layla, then at the spider, then back again at her super-powered wife and daughter, and broke down laughing.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kara whined as she pouted. “I’m just up here protecting Layla.”

Layla nodded immediately. “She’s definitely protecting me. My powers don’t protect me against spiders.”

Lena dropped down from the counter still laughing, grabbing a napkin and gently capturing the spider before walking over to their still-open backyard door and letting the insect out into their garden where it would be safe. “You two are ridiculous,” she said as she walked back into the kitchen, wiping away the tears of mirth that had welled up in her eyes. 

“But you love us,” Kara sang happily as she unwrapped Layla and they both got off the countertop. 

The same happy feeling from before filled Lena’s chest and she smiled back. “Shall we return to our date?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around her wife. The blonde nodded enthusiastically and Layla, now free from the spider danger, made mock gagging noises in the background. 

“You’ll be alright now?” Lena asked their daughter teasingly as the teen chuckled sheepishly and nodded, shooing them away. 

As Kara gathered the dark-haired woman in her arms and they lifted off as a slightly more reasonable pace than before, Lena ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair before leaning in to whisper in her ear, “By the way, we’d better give that poor waiter a massive tip.”

“Or just buy him the restaurant,” Kara giggled.


End file.
